Bargaining Tools
by Last Haven
Summary: Written for the helpthesouth auction. After being wished away by his nephew, Toby fights against time and Jareth's wiles, but in the end, he must decide if the reward is worth it.


**Notes: Created for the helpthesouth community auction. I overshot my word count by... quite a bit. I'll have another fic posted for the auction in a bit as well.**

* * *

><p>Despite what Sarah feared, Toby did not hold a grudge against her or David for what happened. Nor did he blame Brad for spoiling his and Sarah's son horribly. Sure, Sarah would buy David things for no reason other than she wanted to and she would sit up and tell him the same story she told Toby of a far away Labyrinth, but Brad had not had an easy childhood and wanted better for his son. Toby liked Brad and he loved his sister, even if his teachers always sighed for the days when she was their student or when their father's face softened as he told a story of Sarah's wild childhood.<p>

It was just that David was a brat and that was why Toby ended up in the Underground. Sort of.

At six years old, Toby thought that David would have grown out of screaming at the top of his lungs whenever his parents left. All the same, Toby rubbed his nephew's back as soothingly as he could as he tried to distract with him with his toys. That failed miserably and an hour later, Toby was truly at his wit's end.

"I want my parents _now!"_ his nephew screamed.

"David, you're going to have to wait. You're a big boy now, right? Big boys don't go on and on. Now it's time to go to bed."

"No," David shrieked. "I don't wanna!"

It devolved from there; just when Toby began to worry that his nephew was going to work himself sick, he shrieked the words. "I wish the Goblin King would come take you away, stupid Toby! I wish he would come _right_ _**now!"**_

The words hung in the air like a fog and Toby could only stare at his nephew in startled hurt before he felt _something_ press against the nape of his neck. Something hot and shiver inducing; it felt like a pair of lips. Toby's hand flew up to press against the spot in surprise as he turned about, but there was no one there. Turning back, he barely got a chance to see his startled nephew before something touched him again, this time sliding up his face to cover his eyes.

Toby couldn't move; once that something—a hand, he thought—touched his face, Toby felt his body freeze up. He couldn't see anything, but he felt warm leather against his cheeks and some presence at his back stepped closer to him. "Well, this is a first," a voice behind him purred. It didn't sound deep, but it was pitched low and Toby's eyes slid shut at the musical lilt to the words. "Never before has a child _managed_ to wish away an adult before. I would have expected better from Sarah's prodigy, even if her win was a fluke."

His sister's name managed to pierce through the fog that had started to crowd Toby's mind. He managed a groan.

The index finger tapped against the ridge of his eyebrow. "Hush, pet. I wasn't through talking."

_Pet?_ He thought indignantly, but he couldn't rouse himself to protest.

"Now then—I wonder if you'll try to run for him," the voice continued and Toby was confused as to who it was addressing. "I doubt it, but all the same, how about I offer you something, David?"

His nephew's voice sounded miles away. "Something?"

Toby wasn't sure what was going on anymore—all he heard were entreating tones and greedy whispers before his hearing finally refocused.

"What do you say, David? I give you this little bauble and you-"

"Gimme!"

The voice chuckled. "Just like all the others." The voice shifted closer to Toby's ear and whispered "completely _selfish."_

Something snapped in Toby and he wrenched himself away, his heart full of fear. David might be a brat, might have honestly sold him for some toy, but he was still Toby's nephew and Toby had to be sure he was okay. However, his nephew wasn't there. All Toby saw was a room cut from dark rock, full of little figures, laughing and tumbling about.

Turning around, he found more of the strange creatures along with a large seat, big enough to pass for a throne.

"Enjoying yourself, Toby?"

Toby whipped to the side to find the source—a tripwire thin man, decked out in elegant blacks and blues, and hair teased up high. A pair of mismatched silver blue eyes pulled him in for a moment before Toby shook himself.

The figure's lips turned up, less of a smile and more of a predatory baring of his teeth. "My, my, you have grown. Fetching, aren't you?"

The crowd burst out laughing as Toby fought the urge to run away. "Where's David?"

"_David?"_ the man repeated, crossing his arms and frowning theatrically in thought. "Hmm…David…"

"My nephew," Toby snapped. "Where is he?"

"Oh, him," the man let his arms drop. "He's back home, safe and sound. Don't worry—your sister will be home soon enough. She'll find him still playing with his new toy that she won't remember buying him. But don't worry about her either—I'm sure she'll forget you too."

Toby stared at the other blond for a long moment, trying to make sense of that. "Where am I?" he finally asked, his heart doing an odd flop in his chest at the man's smile.

"See for yourself," the man replied, pointing past Toby.

Instinct screamed at him not to turn his back on the fascinating stranger, but Toby's curiosity won out and he looked over his shoulder. There was a window he hadn't seen before, one that showed a vast vista. His mouth fell open and he staggered over to the window, the small figures scurrying out from under his feet.

"Oh God," he whispered, his gaze drinking in the view his sister's old fairytale came back to him. "I'm in the Labyrinth."

"Well, you catch on quickly," Jareth the Goblin King laughed.

The sudden realization that his sister's old bedtime story hadn't been some tall tale she invented did not help once Jareth began to explain his predicament. Toby was too old to become a goblin, but old enough for Jareth to offer him a chance at freedom. Toby would have to run the length of the Labyrinth and reach the castle beyond the Goblin City before the clock struck the last bell of the thirteenth hour. Just before he left, Jareth caught his chin and examined him so intently that Toby wondered if he could hear Toby's heart doing an odd little flip flop in his chest. At last, Jareth grinned in a way that didn't soothe Toby at all. "Your eyes aren't nearly so innocent," he declared mystifyingly before he snapped his fingers.

Toby stared and realized that he was at the beginning of the Labyrinth. Shaking his head in confusion, he shrugged and got started. At first everything seemed well—he got in quickly and a helpful worm explained about the openings in the passages, but after awhile, Toby realized it was going to be harder than he thought. At every corner he turned, he found himself back at the beginning of the passage.

Every now and then, a clock would appear. At first, Toby ignored it, but after running into multiple times in places he knew he couldn't have circled back to, Toby realized it was telling him how much time he had left.

For a while, he went back to ignoring it, but the more he saw it and the less the scenery changed, the more worry crept into his mind. Hours were passing but he was still ages away from the castle. Even after he got past the stone and hedge mazes, he ended up lost in a swamp. Hopping from stones to tree roots, Toby began to feel relieved at making some progress across the swamp before his foot slipped. He promptly fell straight into the fetid water; it surged straight into his ears, but even as his hearing was muffled, he made out laughter.

Hacking and spluttering, he stood up in the water and glared up at a tree. "You," Toby scowled.

"Me," Jareth answered with a smug nod, looking comfortable amongst the tree branches. "Having fun wallowing in the muck, dear boy?"

Toby bit back several words that probably would have resulted in losing more time. "Checking in, Goblin King," he drawled as he fought his way out of the muddy water. "Or just come to gloat?"

"I don't see why I can't do both at the same time," he replied gazing at Toby's soaked clothes in a way that made him want jump back into the water. "Congratulations by the way—I don't think anyone's managed to get that filthy running the Labyrinth in two hundred years while wasting this much time."

"Oh, I try," Toby quipped. The wind, which had mostly died down, returned and sent shivers up and down his body. _Even nature here is against me._ "Your Labyrinth kept dumping back into the same places."

"It does that every now and then," Jareth claimed airily and Toby glared with certainty that Jareth had done it all. He must have caught Toby shivering, however, because he cocked his head to the side and smirked in a way that left him shivering from nerves as well. "You look like a drowned swamp shrew. I'll tell you what—I'll dry you."

Toby eyed the Goblin King warily. "You will?"

Jareth's grin became all teeth. "If you say please."

Toby stared. _That's it?_ "Please."

"Please…?"

_Ah. I see where this is going._ "Please, your majesty."

Jareth looked all too delighted. "'Please, your majesty' what?"

He almost didn't reply to that, but sighed instead. "Please, your majesty, will you dry my clothes?"

Smugly, Jareth waved his hand and Toby found his clothes not only dry but clean as well. Apparently the Goblin King could actually be generous. "Now, see, if more challengers were polite to me, I'd be kind more often."

_'I'd be kind more often',_ Toby repeated mentally as he examined his clothes. A thought, perhaps the stupidest Toby would ever admit to having, bloomed in his mind. _But will it actually work?_ Glancing up at the other blond, Toby considered it. "So, you do favors for people?"

Now Jareth was the interested one. "Depends on the favor and who is asking."

Stomach sinking and heart pounding, Toby lifted his chin. "I'm asking."

Jareth's mismatched eyes flashed and he shifted but somehow managed to keep the movement graceful rather than nervous. "I'm listening."

_No turning back._ "What would I have to do to get more time?"

Now Jareth's eyes practically glittered and Toby knew he was in for it. "Not an unusual request, but bolder than I expected from you. I'm pleasantly surprised, Toby."

"Well, what do I have to do?"

Jareth made a great show of glancing away and tapping his chin in thought. Toby felt his stomach twisting into knots by the time Jareth looked back with a grin that would have done the Chesire Cat proud. "I'll give you another twenty minutes," Toby's heart leapt, "for a kiss."

Toby's heart did that flip flop movement that he was beginning to associate with Jareth. _A kiss?_ Toby had only kissed a handful of people before and all of them had been girls. But twenty minutes—he needed all the extra time he could get. "A kiss for twenty minutes. Okay, deal."

Before he could walk over, Jareth went from being sitting in a tree to being directly in front of him in less than a space of a breath. Toby swallowed a yelp and forced himself not to take a step back as Jareth watched his Adam's apple bob. "Let's have it then. A good, proper kiss."

_What have I done now? God, if you exist, please don't let any of the guys at school know about this._ "A kiss. Right," he murmured, trying to find the courage he had had only moments before. "Right."

Jareth raised a brow as if to ask _Well then?_

Toby took a shuddering breath, squeezed his eyes shut, and leaned forward. His aim was a little off—he caught Jareth's top lip instead of both—but Toby corrected that. Perhaps he was a little too forceful because Jareth had to grab his hip to catch his balance. After what Toby hoped was acceptably long enough, he leaned away.

Jareth gave him a dull look. "That was perhaps the worst kiss I ever had in my life."

Toby's pride cringed. That might not have been the best kiss he'd ever given but, _ouch_. "You said if I kissed you that you would give me twenty more minutes."

"A 'good, proper' kiss is what I said. That was hardly anything like that," Jareth quipped, leaning away. "If you're just going to waste my time, I'm going to go."

"Wait!"

Jareth frowned with an impatient look on his face.

"A good, proper kiss?" he echoed. Looking at the expectant Goblin King before, Toby realized what that probably entailed. "Alright. One 'good, proper kiss'—for our twenty minute deal."

He couldn't tell if Jareth was amused at the clarification or not. "If you can manage that."

Toby nearly glared, but bit back his irritation. No way would the other blond actually bargain with him if he got rude. "Fine," he replied and braced his hands against Jareth's shoulders and pressed his mouth much more softly. Closing his eyes, he opened his mouth and lapped at Jareth's bottom lip, one hand sliding up from the other man's shoulder to rest on his jaw.

The Goblin King had an interesting taste—not quite minty, but something almost overpoweringly fresh. The only way Toby could think to describe it was 'ice blue' but that made no sense, even then when Jareth parted his own lips to allow Toby entrance. That taste was even stronger inside and joined by what Toby distantly guessed was wine. What kind, he had no idea—it was nothing like any of the California vintages his sister favored, strong and sweet. Jareth sucked on his bottom lip and Toby failed to stop a moan from crawling up his throat.

All at once, the situation finally caught up with Toby's mind. He wasn't just kissing someone, he was _making out_ with him. And it happened to be a guy. A guy who happened to be holding his life in his hands, along with his lip between his teeth. Toby staggered back, leaving Jareth blinking at the loss.

"Twenty minutes!"

Jareth nearly gaped in confusion. "What?"

"You said a 'good, proper kiss'. That was good enough. I want my twenty minutes."

Jareth's expression lapsed into studied blankness, but he straightened himself. He was watching Toby's face so intensely that Toby wondered if something was stuck on it before he realized he was licking his lips, tasting the remnants of Jareth's mouth on his. He forced himself to stop, but Jareth was still watching him. "Well. Never let it be said that I won't uphold my end of a bargain. Fine. Twenty minutes." He raised his hand and swirled his index finger in a circle. Toby glanced over his shoulder and saw the clock hanging in space, the long hand spinning back twenty minutes. When he looked back, Jareth was already gone. "Best not waste your time, Toby. I might not be so kind next time," his words echoed in the open air.

With a shuddering breath, Toby tried to calm his racing heart and managed a few steps before he another shiver shot down his spine. _Just how gay is it to enjoy kissing another guy if you're doing it for reason other than the other guy is hot? Well, even if he is hot. Is that gay, or just making the best of a bad situation? Even if the other guy is really, really hot?_

Toby stopped and forced himself not to find a tree to slam against his head.

Hours later, Toby finally reached the edges of the Goblin City. A clock on the wall revealed how frightening little time he had left while Toby searched for the gates in a panic. He was in such a rush, he almost tripped over his own feet when he heard Jareth's voice calling out to him.

"Stuck in a tough spot, Toby?" Jareth hummed, tapping his foot to some unheard beat.

Toby glared. "I don't have time for this."

"No, you don't," Jareth smirked and Toby finally stopped to really look at the other man.

Remembering the kiss, he swallowed harshly. "What do I have to do to get some more time?"

"You could start with please."

Toby closed his eyes and ignored the urge to sigh. "Please, Jareth, what do I have to do to get some more time?"

There was a loud set of clicks and Toby found when he opened his eyes that Jareth was before him, leaning against the wall with a fierce look in his eyes. "You train so well, pet—I'm honestly impressed."

Toby just stared for a moment as the Goblin King's words rolled around in his head. Train so well. Pet. _I do not have time for this bullshit,_ Toby decided with a glare before turning and beginning to walk away. "Fuck it; if you're just going to waste my time, I'm going."

Before he could take another step, he nearly staggered as a hand barely tapped his shoulder before sliding up to cup his throat. "Don't be that way—you were being so _good_ too."

He tried not to shiver at the touch or the way Jareth leaned up against his back. He licked his lips and tried to speak, but he only managed a strangled groan at first. Blushing at the noise, he coughed and tried again. "I really don't have time to play around here—tell me what I need to do or just let me go."

"So impatient," Jareth tutted. Before Toby could snap at him to hurry up and explain, he felt a shove to the back of his knees. He fell to the ground, landing hard on his knees. Before he could straighten, Jareth cupped the base of his head as he walked around Toby.

Toby stared up at the Goblin King in confusion before he glanced downward to see if there was perhaps something below him that Jareth was trying to call his attention. His gaze didn't have to go far before it hit him what Jareth wanted.

_Oh. _"You are fucking kidding me."

"Well, I hadn't planned on fucking you here, but if you insist…"

Toby's mind scrambled for something, anything he could use to bargain his way out. Finally, the ticking of the clock called his mind back to this predicament. He gulped and looked up. "Two hours."

Jareth snorted. _"Half_ an hour."

"I am _not_ sucking you off for only half an hour. Hour and a half."

"And I'm not going to give you that much time. Hour."

Toby licked his lips and glanced back at the clock. "Fuck. Only if you don't count the time it takes to do this."

Jareth smirked. "Done."

_I am never speaking of this ever again,_ he decided as he unbuckled Jareth's belt. As he freed the Goblin King, Toby realized that he, himself, was already half hard. _Never speaking of this ever EVER again._ He paused for a moment to scowl upward. "And don't you dare come in my mouth."

"I suggest you get to work."

Afterward, Jareth vanished and Toby staggered away in tender pain, mopping at his face the best he could. He found the gates barely five minutes after that—forever after, he wondered if he would have found them anyway or if Jareth had merely let him find them.

Toby ended up wasting most of his bought hour just trying to get through the Goblin City; it seemed every single goblin was out looking for him and none of them apparently part of a welcoming committee. He had to duck between houses, hide in their shadows, sometimes even doubling back before he finally got close enough to the castle to risk a headlong run. Thankfully none of the goblins spotted him and he made it inside. Panting and sides burning, he raced through the castle trying every door until he found the throne room.

A single goblin was sitting there, petting a chicken adoringly. It glanced up at him with crossed eyes and a gaped tooth smile. "Oh, you got really far! Poor majesty—he was trying really hard to catch you too."

He fought to catch his breath. "Did I…" he gasped before he finally managed to get the rest of his words out. "Did I make it in time?"

"Huh? Oh, you're not done yet."

Toby stared at the goblin in horror. "But-but I'm here! I made it to the castle. What more do I have to do?"

The goblin laughed cheerfully and explained that Toby still had to find Jareth. He was somewhere in the palace, although the goblin promised that he wouldn't be switching rooms.

Toby paused then glanced around. The clock was to his right now—ten minutes left and he had no idea how big the castle even was. Watching as the long arm ticked once, closer to the thirteen, Toby dug his fingers into his jeans. _Well, there's no way you'll make it if you sit there, Williams._

Gritting his teeth, Toby got to his feet and ran off to try every door he could find. At each door he would yank it open, peer inside the room, and then hurry on to the next. Finally he found a stair to the next floor which he nearly flew upward.

As he stepped into a hallway, a strange feeling, like fish hooks sinking into his stomach, pulled him on insistently. He paused for a moment but then began to run again, deciding to trust the feeling. As he ran, it grew stronger until he found another staircase.

Two minutes left.

He walked up it and then to the nearest door, feeling obscenely calm as the clock's hands continued to trudge on. After that, he tried the next room only to find it empty as well.

When he neared the third, he paused. The feeling burned away at him, loud and singing clear in his blood. This was the room—he didn't know how he knew or why, but he knew that Jareth was in there.

One minute left.

Toby's hand gently landed on the doorknob. Around him, the castle seemed to be holding its breath for his next move, as if it were as alive as the Labyrinth was.

He wondered if Jareth was also holding his breath.

Thirty seconds left.

Toby took a deep breath.

And let his hand slide off the handle.

The clock began to chime, tolling the hour. Closing his eyes, Toby quietly counted each echoing ring until the last, thirteenth note dissipated into thin air.

That fish hooked feeling didn't vanish, however; instead it swerved from tugging him forward to teasing him backwards. Finally, Toby opened his eyes and turned.

He wasn't sure what he had expected Jareth to look like—curious, triumphant, or just maybe shocked. Instead, Jareth looked completely focused upon his presence, like a hawk—or owl, rather—intent solely upon its unwitting prey.

The air was still frozen which was why Toby nearly jumped when Jareth smoothly surged forward, one hand gliding upward to rest against Toby's collarbone. The Goblin King's mismatched eyes flashed once as his lips curled up in a smirk. "You are mine," he announced unnecessarily.

_Haven't I always been?_ Some hidden recess in Toby's mind thought as Jareth's mouth crashed against his own, claiming it like a conqueror.


End file.
